


Shifting realms

by apathyinreverie



Series: Tipping the scales [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunters are known, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Powerful Magnus Bane, Romance, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: The one where Shadowhunters are known to mundanes.Well,somewhatknown. A little. Okay, only in the barest sense.But Alec still hates it. So, he can’t even imagine how Magnus feels, who somehow ends up being far more famous than Alec will ever have to deal with,despitethe Downworld still very much being in the shadows.-Or, the one whereeverythingis different. Then again, for Magnus and Alec it's justnot.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tipping the scales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652476
Comments: 152
Kudos: 442





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid confusion, this is the full-fic version of ‘Shift’ from my fic collection ‘Tipping the scales’. The first three chapters of this are the exact same as in the collection, everything after is new.

No one really knows how it started.

No one knows why the barrier between earth and hell's dimensions had weakened so suddenly, much less _who_ or _what_ had been responsible for the numerous rifts between their world and the realms of helm hell that had appeared out of nowhere all over the world.

Even now, ten years later, all they have are theories as to what might have caused the sudden merging of the realms.

'The Coalescence', as it's called these days, had been a terrifying time.

There had been no forewarning, no time for anyone to prepare themselves before demons had already been pouring through the rifts, like gateways through the barrier that had always kept earth safe, inexplicable tears connecting their dimensions suddenly giving hell's army free access to their world.

Demons had come crawling through by the hundreds, suddenly roaming the earth freely, spreading death and terror and destruction everywhere they went. And the only thing standing between them and the so very defenseless mundanes had been the Shadowworld.

Alec himself had been fifteen at the time, just old enough to already be considered a trained Shadowhunter but still young enough that people felt uncomfortable with him actually being out on the battlefield.

Well, at least that had been the case at first. Back when no one had guessed at the actual scale of the invasion yet, when it had just been a couple of alerts of unusually high numbers of demons appearing all over the city. Back when no one had yet realized how bad things were going to get.

That first night, his parents had left Alec behind at the Institute - to watch over things there, to watch over his siblings - as they themselves and about a third of the Institute's Shadowhunters went out to dispatch the demons that had suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere, now terrorizing their city.

They had been utterly unprepared for the sheer number of demons they would be facing.

Less than half of those Shadowhunters ever even made it back to the Institute that first night, having found themselves entirely overwhelmed by the seemingly endless hordes of demons so suddenly roaming the city.

Alec still remembers the utter terror, the pure desperation on their faces, the true fear in every line of their bodies, as the survivors scrambled back across the Institute's wards, horror in their eyes as they sought refuge on the hallowed ground of their church. To regroup, to _think_ , to figure out what in the world was going on.

To this day Alec is grateful that his mother had been amongst those who returned at all.

Even if his father hadn't.

And after that first night, when they realized that it wasn't just a single wave of demons to be defeated but _endless hordes to hold out against_ , things had changed.

Not only for his family due to their loss, or even just for the Institute due to the realizing the scale of the invasion. But also because the Downworld had then promptly - and rather effectively - inserted itself into the fight, putting themselves firmly right beside Shadowhunters, absolutely willing to defend their city alongside them.

Alec had learned rather quickly to appreciate the brutality of vampires and werewolves as they uncompromisingly tore through the demon hordes right beside him, learned to rely on the cover of fiery warlock wards to retreat behind and let him catch his breath, learned to trust the quicksilver fighting style of the faeries covering his back. Even the Circle had abruptly dropped their doctrine of Shadowhunter superiority and instead fluidly stepped in to fight hell's armies right alongside the rest of them.

The Shadowworld closed ranks, collectively putting themselves right in the path of the attacking demon hordes, to protect the rather defenseless mundanes cowering in their shadow.

It still didn't make much of a difference.

Not with the rifts still gaping wide open, leaving every demon they killed and sent back to hell free to simply return through one of those gates as soon as they reformed.

Still. They did their best.

They fought.

 _Kept_ fighting.

 _Endlessly_.

Alec had started switching off with his mother mere days into the Coalescence, one of them always out on the streets helping to protect as much of their world as they could, the other in charge of organizing the city-wide fight against the demons flooding their city, directing their forces as needed for the best protection they could offer the mundanes, making sure there was always at least one Lightwood at the Institute to lead their city's Shadowhunters, a clear command structure in place.

As much as they would have liked to, they couldn't both be outside, fighting. Because the Lightwoods were the leaders of the New York Institute, confirmed by the Clave and therefore unchallenged.

And if something were to happen to both Alec and his mother, there was no Clave left who might have been able to appoint a successor.

Because at that point, there had been no more Clave in Idris, no directives being given, no reinforcements being sent. Not anymore.

Not because Idris had fallen, but simply because all capable Shadowhunter forces had already distributed themselves around the world, every single one of them throwing themselves into the fight against hell's armies.

At that point only children - thankfully also including Alec's siblings - had still remained in Alicante, being kept safe under the watchful eye of those few unable to join the fight, elders, wounded, and those sworn to stay behind, like the Silent Brothers.

It had been their last reassurance. The fact that Idris was still standing, the anti-demon wards still untouched. The fact that even as the situation in the mundane world was looking bleaker and bleaker by the day - as Shadowhunters and Downworlders and mundanes kept dying, while the demons simply kept ever-replenishing their forces - there was still a safe place on this earth, untouched by the terror of the demon hordes. The thought that at least their children and culture were being kept safe.

That reassurance was far more than the mundanes were able to claim, utterly defenseless against the sudden invaders.

That isn't to say the mundanes hadn't _tried_ to join in once they got over the shock of the invasion by creatures that shouldn't even exist in their eyes. And even Alec can admit that the mundane military had certainly proven itself absolutely willing to throw themselves right into the path of any danger coming for those they called civilians, despite not knowing what they were actually going up against, and even continuing to do so when that 'danger' kept taking them out by the hundreds.

But for all their willingness to stand up for their own world, the mundanes simply hadn't known how to fight demons. And there just hadn't been enough Shadowhunters and Downworlders to even dream of winning this fight, not with their numbers ever-dwindling with each passing day, while the demon armies seemed untouched no matter how many they managed to kill and send back to hell.

Of course, it's been almost ten years since then. But even now, no one really knows how it happened at all.

Sure, there are theories these days. Mostly based around the fact that they had quickly realized that those rifts didn't actually open to _all_ realms of hell, but rather to just two of them, Duduael and Edom. And that the demons from those two dimensions were even more set on fighting each other than they were on ripping apart mundanes.

A fact that everyone on their side was rather grateful for, the demons' preoccupation with each other most likely the only reason why earth hadn't simply been wiped clean of mundanes within the first couple of days.

Most theories trying to explain the Coalescence these days tend to revolve around the idea of there having been some sort of internal power struggle between Dudual and Edom, maybe their regents clashing, pitting the demons of both dimensions against each other, and the fight then somehow haven spilled over to earth.

Of course, there is no proof either way, so that's still all it is. _Theories_. As much as people would like to claim otherwise, as much as people have tried to come up with explanations, no one truly knows how it started.

Or even how it ended.

Because the rifts have been closed for just as long, almost ten years now, had only been open for a couple of days at all.

The rifts had only remained open right until one Magnus Bane - High Warlock of Brooklyn, heir to one of the Princes of Hell, son to the Greater Demon Asmodeus _himself_ \- had decided to go pay his father a visit in Edom.

 _Everyone_ knows that bit of the story.

Even if New York's Shadowworld in particular likes to boast about the fact that only a mere hour after _their_ High Warlock had left to fix whatever was happening in hell, the rifts had once more crumbled in on themselves, erased, leaving nothing behind but deeply gouged scorch marks on the ground, nothing but ashes and charred earth marking the sites where the demon hordes had once dragged themselves through.

The rifts had been gone once more, disappeared as though they had never been there in the first place, and there have been no signs of any similar disturbances since.

And now, ten years later, they still don't really know what caused it in the first place. Just as no one knows how it stopped, either.

Because while it's common knowledge that Magnus Bane had gone to Edom hoping to _fix_ it, and while everyone is even willing to agree that the warlock seems to have actually _succeeded_ somehow, what with the rifts closing so soon after he left. But no one ever actually got to ask him exactly what he found on the other side of those rifts, much less how he managed to _close_ them.

Because Magnus Bane hasn’t been seen since.

It's common knowledge that New York's High Warlock went to Edom to help protect their world. Just as it's common knowledge that he never returned.

That the warlock who they all quite likely owe their lives to never actually came back from Edom, that no one knows whether he is stuck in hell, struck a deal, or is just choosing to stay there. Whether he even survived at all.

Ten years later, and the intrigue surrounding those few days still remains undiminished, the _who_ , the _how_ , and the _why_ of the Coalescence - Magnus Bane in general and the fate of the warlock who probably saved them all in particular - still the Shadowworld's absolute favorite topics to speculate about.

If you ask him, Alec honestly wouldn't blame the man if he - upon getting out of hell - simply decided to just hide out somewhere, luxuriating in a life of anonymity, if only to escape the gossiping masses.

Alec would more than get it. With all the commotion around the Shadowworld as a whole ever since the mundanes got an inkling of their existence during the Coalescence, not to even mention the ever-continuing, seemingly ever- _increasing_ commotion around Magnus Bane from the Shadowworld's _own_ end, Alec would definitely understand not wanting to step back into the limelight.

He himself already hates having lost some of their invisibility in front of the mundanes, hates that they have lost even the slightest bit of the obscurity that has served the Shadowworld so well for centuries and continues to do so in their ongoing fight against the demons that still pop up sporadically, just as they had before the Coalescence.

So, no, he certainly wouldn't blame Magnus Bane at all if the man simply chose to hide himself away in the aftermath.

Quite to the contrary. If Magnus Bane truly _is_ hiding out somewhere, then Alec would actually quite like to join him there, if only to escape his own bit of 'fame'.

Oh, would he ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not really sure about this one? This idea suddenly popped into my head, and now it’s turning into this absurdly detailed, stupidly complex 'verse in my mind (especially on the demon end of things for once). For now, I tried to shrink this down to just a first glimpse into this world (kind of like a prologue?) but I might have gone a little overboard with the editing and now I'm just really hoping that it still makes sense...
> 
> Also, _of course_ Magnus is still very much alive in this (which should come as a surprise to absolutely no one) and he'll actually appear in the next chapter already.
> 
> Would absolutely love to know what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

Alec grits his teeth, pushing his way through the crowd on the dance floor, glad to have finally succeeded in shaking off his siblings and now determined to find somewhere at least a _little_ less crowded in this place to retreat to.

_Angel, why did Izzy have to insist on dragging me here._

Alec absolutely hates going out to places like this. As Izzy knows full-well.

It's not even just because it's a nightclub – which is already not Alec’s sort of thing at all – but even more so because it’s a _mundane_ club, meaning this is also the sort of place where mundanes _gather_. En masse. And they all keep hanging on to Alec like he is their very own fantasy come to life.

Izzy thinks it's hilarious and Jace thinks he should just take advantage. Never mind that they are both fully aware just how Alec himself hates it, already really rather dislikes the nightclub scene by itself but hates having to fend off endless advances from mundanes even more.

Seriously, he wants to go back to the days when mundanes didn’t have so much as an inkling of there even being anything out there aside from that neat, little, ordinary, _magic-free_ world they thought they lived in. Alec wants to go back to before the Coalescence, when mundanes were still utterly ignorant and Shadowhunters could simply go about their day without being bothered, killing demons as is their job without any sort of interference.

Thing is, the Shadowworld isn't quite as 'in the shadows' any longer as it once used to be, mundanes having become rather inevitably aware of them when the demon hordes had flooded through the rifts, and Shadowhunters, werewolves, vampires, warlocks, and even faeries had simply been too busy trying to defend their world to also worry about not letting anyone mundane see them do just that.

Sure, mundanes are still mostly in the dark about the supernatural, still have no idea that the Shadowworld exists as such, have no knowledge of the unceasing war between heaven and hell waging on - still and forevermore - in their world. Mundanes are neither aware of the ever-present threat of demons nor of the protections afforded to them by angels, and they certainly don’t know about the various elements of the Shadowworld set right in the middle of that eternal war, part of both but at the same time belonging to neither, and doing its best to protect their world.

And no matter how his siblings personally see it, the Shadowworld as a whole _likes_ it that way, likes being in the shadows, unknown to – and _unbothered by_ – mundanes. The Shadowworld is in no way interested in cluing mundanes in on their existence at all. 

Nevertheless, ever since the Coalescence the mundanes have become at least somewhat aware of there being something else out there. Even those who like to cheerfully deny the existence of anything ‘supernatural’ out of hand know there still has to be _something_ beyond what they are generally aware of.

_Something_ that – during the Coalescence – had had also brought forth the demon hordes.

Or the ‘mutants’. Or ‘zombies’. Or ‘aliens’. Or whatever else the mundanes – depending on who you talk to – want to call the for them inexplicable creatures that had flooded their world back then, taking so many lives in so short a time.

Alec is more than a little grateful for the fact that, while the mundanes might now be aware of there being ‘something’ out there, they still have no clue whatsoever just what that _something_ is.

Mostly because once the rifts had been closed and once the remaining demons still roaming the earth at that point had been hunted down, Shadowhunters and Downworlders had then done everything in their power to hide themselves away once more.

Sure, there was no way to hide the Coalescence itself - too many people had died in those few days, too much destruction had been wrought around the world, too many people who had _seen_ – but the Shadowworld collectively still did everything it could to at least hide its own existence.

Magic and hacking and secret deals. Falsifying witness accounts, providing ‘experts’ to give testimonies as to possible explanations for inexplicable phenomena, inciting religious leaders into crying blasphemy whenever anyone dared to even suggest any sort of connection of the demons to their own beliefs.

The Shadowworld used every single tool at its disposal to curb rumors, to nullify information, to undermine witness reports. Anything to let them withdraw into obscurity once more.

Especially the warlocks had run themselves practically ragged in the aftermath, seeking out those who had seen too much and erasing memories, casting wide-spread spells, joining their magic to glamor entire cities in order to make mundanes once more simply look past anything non-ordinary they might see, not only in the future but also spells to make anything within their own memories hinting at a non-mundane world seem just a little more less believable to them all.

The same way the Shadowworld has been protected from mundanes for centuries now.

And then, they simply left the mundanes to do what they do best, namely come up with their own explanation for what might have happened, as always eager to explain anything truly magical away.

Thankfully, during the Coalescence itself, the mundanes had been too busy just trying to survive to worry too much about just who was attacking them or even who was trying to protect them, so the actual, physical evidence of the Shadowworld’s various races turned out to be somewhat limited. And by the time the mundanes really started asking questions, the Shadowworld had already done all it could to once more hide itself away.

Still. Unavoidably, a couple of things slipped past. Not too much, but enough for the rumors to start.

In the end, there were only a few things that the mundanes could collectively agree on, namely that there _had_ been people fighting on their side who moved faster than humanly possible, who were stronger than anything they knew, and who had abilities that shouldn’t exist. That those people seemed to be fighting alongside the mundane military whenever those two factions were spotted together. And that a number of those people had been covered in runes.

Fortunately, in the immediate aftermath, some warlocks even had the foresight to specifically focus their memory spells and perception-warping glamors on the various leaders around the world, making those in power especially prone to simply denying the entire Shadowworld's existence out of hand. And in some parts of the world, that particular scheme actually worked rather well, with governments contradicting the existence of anything non-ordinary and large parts of the population happy to follow along with that claim.

However, in _other_ countries the government’s denial somehow only served to convince the general population that there must be some sort of world-wide cover up going on.

Countries like the US as an entirely random example. Because of course the country where Alec lives and leads his own Institute would be one of those. Because he’s just that _lucky_.

Please note the sarcasm there.

These days, the general consensus amongst the mundanes he comes in contact with seems to be that those fighters they had seen during the Coalescence _must_ clearly be some sort of world-wide defense unit of enhanced and specially trained fighters who had been able to fight off the apparent ‘monsters’. And that the government is now clearly trying to cover up the existence of said defense squad.

Which is just... Yeah, ridiculous doesn't even cover it in Alec's eyes. Well, it’s still better than them actually figuring out the truth.

And he probably wouldn't even _care_.

If it weren't for the fact that mundanes somehow managed to make the connection between Shadowhunter runes - that had been so clearly seen on many of the fighters during the Coalescence - and said imaginary fight unit.

And now, runes have become 'a thing'.

Even _more_ so once the mundanes realized that tattooing those symbols on their own skin - after some images of Shadowhunter runes pulled from some footage had apparently surfaced somewhere - really isn't the best idea, that doing so tends to be rather painful, that the tattoos themselves tend to fade within mere hours of trying to apply them, and that they also tend to leave rather harsh, misshapen scars in their wake.

Turns out, even the angels aren't particularly amused by mundanes daring to misappropriate their symbols and that they have absolutely no compunction about making their displeasure known

Alec thinks it serves the mundanes right for even daring to try. The mere _attempt_ already irks him something fierce.

However, with mundanes having proven to themselves that you _can't_ tattoo angelic runes onto yourself, actually _having_ runes now easily identifies Shadowhunters to them as part of that supposed elite government fight squad that doesn’t actually exist, no matter how much they keep talking about it.

Alec kind of hates it.

Well, not just 'kind of'. He absolutely _abhors_ the fact that his runes now draw mundanes' eyes. Because it's apparently catnip to _all_ of them.

Like right now, when he finally reaches the thinning crowd milling about at the edges of the dance floor, and he can already see several pairs of eyes land on him, quickly scanning the runes covering his arms, eyes lighting up, people nudging their friends to point Alec out to them.

_Yeah, no_ , he thinks, let's a scowl overtake his face, knowing that - interest in him or not - there aren't many people in the world who'd willingly face down his scowl for _any_ reason. Much less if they are just looking for a bit of fun.

And as expected, as soon as they actually catch sight of his expression, most of the mundanes staring at him promptly start looking rather squirrely, and then proceed to quickly redirect their stares elsewhere, twitching anxiously until Alec finally deigns to look away as well.

_Hnpf._

It's yet another reason why spending time here is the absolute last thing Alec actually wants to do. But _somehow_ Izzy managed to weasel a promise out of him earlier that he'd not only stay for at least an hour but also that he wouldn't use any of his runes while he is here, meaning no convenient invisibility rune to hide himself in some corner somewhere and then take off as soon as that hour is up.

He chances a glance at his phone and then promptly sighs in annoyance. It's not even been half an hour since they got here. Just twenty minutes in this place and Alec is already gritting his teeth.

He honestly wishes that _at some point_ his siblings would just accept the fact that Alec simply doesn't _like_ going out, that just because _they_ enjoy this sort of thing doesn't mean he does, that he doesn't want to be in places like this, no matter how much they seem to think he needs to 'go out and have some fun' or to 'find himself someone to have some fun with'.

It's not even that he is opposed to the idea of finding someone, not at all. It’s just the 'having some fun' part of that statement that he has a problem with.

There's a _reason_ why he's never been in an actual relationship. Reasons that go well beyond how dedicated he is to his work, beyond the fact that being anything but heterosexual had once been rather taboo amongst Shadowhunters, even beyond the fact that Alec just doesn’t like people in general or that he barely if ever feels attracted to anyone.

No, the main reason why he has yet to find someone for him to actually be with is that, for one, he never looks for something casual. And secondly, he most certainly doesn't settle. Not ever.

Alec made up his mind about this a long time ago. He wants the real thing, or nothing at all.

And if that mindset makes him a 'hopeless romantic' or a 'marshmallow inside' or 'unnecessarily mushy' or whatever else his siblings want to call him, well, then so be it. Alec still isn't settling for anything _less_.

Yet another thing that Izzy and Jace have yet to understand about him.

Alec huffs slightly as he glances around himself. _Either way, the likelihood of me finding someone in a place like this is pretty much nonexistent._

But a promise is still a promise. And he has another thirty-nine minutes to kill before he can finally take off and then spend his evening doing things that he actually enjoys.

Alec lets his eyes scan across the room, catching sight of the bar off to the side. Maybe if he huddles in a corner over there, far away from the dance floor and the dancing masses, no one will notice him. Well, he can at least hope.

He quickly moves to make his way over to the bar, steps around the crowd gathered on one side, all of them vying for the bartenders' attention, and instead aims for the shorter end of the bar off to the side where there is less of a crowd and most of the barstools seem to be unoccupied.

This part of the club seems much quieter and much better suited for trying to hide out.

There are actually only three other people sitting there, two of them clearly a couple, fixated on each other and making out in the corner, and the third being a man sitting by himself, the seats on either side of him empty.

Alec actually has to blink for a second as he nears the bar and is finally close enough to see the man sitting there fully despite the dim lighting in the club.

Because, well, this man is _pretty_.

Like, _really really_ pretty.

Alec swallows, feels his steps slowing almost automatically as he draws nearer, as though subconsciously trying to give himself a little more time to take in the sight before the man is likely going to notice him once he gets close enough.

The man actually looks a little subdued, eyes dark and a little hooded where he is leaning back slightly against the bar, legs elegantly crossed in front of him as he calmly sips his drink from a high-stemmed glass, clearly relaxed but also looking oddly alert at the same time, eyes leisurely fixed on the dance floor in front of him, taking in the sight of the crowd undulating to the music.

Alec takes the opportunity of the man’s apparent distraction to quickly let his eyes drag over him.

_Angel, I don't think I've ever seen anyone this_ pretty _before._

He's not even styled in a particularly fancy manner, hair smoothed down and in a side part, his clothes obviously high-end and perfectly tailored but somehow still simple, just close-fitting, dark pants and a maroon silk button-up shirt, no accessories in sight. As far as Alec can see, the most spectacular thing about his outfit are his painted nails, which admittedly do end up catching Alec's eye where his fingers are elegantly wrapped around the stem of his cocktail glass.

There is still something rather captivating about this man, having Alec unable to really look away, leaving him helplessly staring, almost mesmerized.

And then he is suddenly glancing up, as though feeling his eyes on him, focus moving in Alec's direction, easily picking him out and meeting his gaze.

There is a second as the man just blinks, clearly a little startled to find Alec staring at him so blatantly. But then, a small smile is quirking his lips, as he seems to somehow relax even a little further, calmly holding Alec's gaze, clearly rather unbothered by his stare.

And - best of all - his eyes don't flit down to glance at Alec's runes even _once_.

Which, _hallelujah._

He isn’t even aware that he's still staring until he sees the man's smile curving into something a little more coy, a little more heated. Alec blinks, swallows. And finally makes his feet move again, somehow not even having realized that he had stopped where he stood the moment the man at the bar had met his gaze.

There is a brief second where he almost considers whether he should pretend nonchalant disinterest and just pick a seat further away from the man still watching him. But, then he huffs, calls himself a coward, and smoothly moves over to stand in the clear space right beside where the man is sitting on his barstool, eyes still on Alec, attention apparently just as drawn to him as Alec's is in return.

_Definitely the right decision_ , he thinks as he sees the man's smile widen a little further as soon as Alec steps up next to him.

There are barely a few seconds as they just hold each other’s gaze, eyes locked, taking each other in.

"Hello," the man finally greets, smile small but somehow still radiant, voice warm and lilting and drawing Alec in even with just that one word. And there is something so open and inviting about this man, something that pulls Alec in, holds his attention, magnetic and luminous and bright.

"Hi," he actually manages to greet back, but doesn't quite trust himself with anything non-monosyllabic right now, lest his tongue tries tying itself into knots.

Because, _angel_ , he is even prettier up close. Which Alec honestly hadn't thought would be possible.

He doesn’t even know how to describe this, the way his attention is so entirely taken up by this man, having him so utterly transfixed, his focus on him instant, exclusive, _unwavering_. Like being drawn in by an inescapable pull, almost physical in its intensity. Alec has never felt anything even remotely like this before in his life.

_Well, maybe letting myself be dragged here tonight, wasn’t a complete waste of time after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I might have gotten a bit lost in the worldbuilding here? But, yay, at least I actually managed to include their meeting. Go, me XD
> 
> And I would love to know what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus keeps his posture leisurely relaxed, still leaning back against the bar, knows he is currently the very picture of casual, self-assured ease.

But he also makes sure to be absolutely obvious about just where his attention is currently aimed, easily moves to turn just the slightest bit in his seat, tilts his head a little, his eyes unwaveringly fixed on the truly gorgeous Shadowhunter who just chose to step up to the bar beside him.

Magnus almost wants to lick his lips at the sight of him.

He is tall - most likely taller than Magnus himself - and broad-shouldered, well-built, has that commanding air about him that speaks of someone who is used to having his orders followed to the letter, carries himself with the uncompromising, assertive authority of someone who is used to being in charge.

It’s the sort of self-assured confidence that Magnus has always found endlessly attractive.

But combine the obvious confidence with the nephilim’s rather apparent brief bout of nerves a couple of seconds ago, when the man had rather clearly been anxious about whether to walk up to Magnus at all…

_Now, that’s an entirely **different** level of alluring,_ he can’t help but think, eyes still openly focused on the nephilim beside him, even as he has to fight to push down the slight grin tugging at his lips. He is rather utterly charmed by this one already. And they haven’t even made it to introductions yet.

Not to even mention just how breathtakingly _gorgeous_ this man is. Beautiful features, pale skin, only serving to draw Magnus' attention to his plush, pink lips and stunningly contrasting his dark hair and almost seeming to highlight the dark outlines of the angelic runes covering his skin.

And that's without even mentioning those stunning green eyes that are currently fixed on Magnus' in return.

_Magic, this one really is exquisitely lovely_ , he thinks to himself.

And Magnus has no problem whatsoever to be rather obvious about his interest in this man right now instead of his usual route of playing coy. Lest he wrongly give an impression of disinterest and possibly even make the nephilim retreat once more.

_So. Blatant flirting it is._

Magnus lets his lips tilt up the slightest bit further, makes his smile warm and inviting, something coy and slightly teasing playing at its edges, as he continues to hold holds the Shadowhunter's rather intent gaze.

Admittedly, he doesn't quite know what to make of this instant, inescapable, almost magnetic draw between them. The way his entire attention has centered itself on this nephilim, his focus drawn so very easily, automatically, almost _naturally_ to this man now standing beside him. Something almost inevitable about the way Magnus can’t quite make himself actually look away, his entire attention so utterly hooked.

He is certain he’s never felt anything quite like this before. Nothing quite this instant, this strong, this exclusive.

Which however makes this all the more intriguing. Exciting, riveting, beguiling. And Magnus has absolutely no interest in so much as glancing away anyway.

Although, their focus on each other does end up being interrupted when one of the bartenders suddenly appears in front of them to take the Shadowhunter’s order, clearly having noticed him stepping up to the bar despite the crowd of partygoers vying for the bartenders' attention a couple of feet away.

_Well_ , Magnus feels his lips quirk into a slight grin. _I can most certainly relate._

Because, this Shadowhunter does have quite the presence, doesn't he? Rather hard _not_ to notice him.

And it's also really quite endearing - delightful, charming, _enticing_ \- to see the Shadowhunter blink at the bartender for a second, almost like he has to actively bring his attention back to the here and now at all. Like looking away from Magnus is a struggle in and of itself.

_Yeah, I can certainly relate to that as well_ , Magnus thinks as he in turn just continues to unashamedly stare at the lovely Shadowhunter standing beside him, barely a step to his right, where Magnus himself is still leaning back against the bar.

And he actually has to fight not to let his grin widen into something truly heated – not yet at least, lest he ends up scaring the clearly somewhat skittish nephilim away - when he catches the Shadowhunter quickly glance at him from the corner of his eye as he waits for his drink, almost as if unable to keep his focus off him. As if checking that Magnus is still there.

_Like there is any chance of me going **anywhere** right now._

And, so what if Magnus maybe getting a little ahead of himself, if he is maybe a little overeager.

But, _excuse him_. Not only is this man almost _unreasonably_ gorgeous, so Magnus really doesn't think he can be blamed for wanting to make his own interest unmistakably clear. But he also only gets to flirt with _anyone_ about once every three to four months, only ever gets to indulge in this sort of thing on his far-too-rare visits to earth, whenever he grants himself a quick break from Edom, whenever he can't quite stand the utterly dull existence that is life as one of hell's regents any longer.

Honestly, he doesn't get why the Greater Demons keep fighting over those positions. Even despite the constant and never-ending wars waged between the different dimensions of hell, reigning over one of them is not just boring, it's practically _mind-numbing_.

Well, at least Magnus finally understands why demons in general seem to be forever determined to try escaping their various dimensions of hell to go to earth, even if only ever for a little while.

Thankfully, as a warlock, Magnus isn’t bound by the same restrictions as demons, doesn't have to wait to be summoned topside or wait for someone to botch a ritual in order to slip through the cracks. For him, it's fortunately only a question of making a portal and coming for a visit.

Now, if only he could simply _stay_ here instead of having to return to Edom usually within a day or so.

_If only_ that whole mess ten years ago hadn't ended with both Asmodeus and Lilith vanquished, leaving Edom without a ruler and forcing Magnus to remain in hell to take up the position for the sole reason of keeping the balance, finding himself forced to engage in the meaningless and endless wars with demons, against demons, for demons, forced to protect his father's dimension from those trying to use his absence to topple him as the ruler. If only to ensure that none of the other Greater Demons gains the added power of ruling over _two_ dimensions.

Because that might just turn out to be enough power, for them to then even gain unfettered access to earth. Like the _last time_ two of the Greater Demons from different dimensions decided to form an alliance.

You know, that time ten years ago. When the Coalescence happened. And the world almost ended as a consequence.

So, yeah, Magnus is currently stuck. As one of hell's regents. Which is a far duller job than one would think.

He really never thought he'd ever say this, but he really wishes his father would hurry up and finally drag himself out of ‘the void’ or ‘the abyss’ or wherever it is demons go when they are vanquished until they can gather enough power to once more form anew. If only, so Magnus can finally hand the scepter back to Asmodeus and then promptly flee Edom and hope he'll never have to return, much less rule over it. He’s had enough of hell to last him for the rest of his immortal life.

Alas, until his father comes back, Magnus is stuck down in Edom with only asmodei and other demons as company, his few brief visits to earth in between his only real distraction.

He practically lives for those visits these days, so adores those few brief hours he gets to spend on earth from time to time.

_Even more so if they let me come across breathtakingly stunning Shadowhunters like this_ , he thinks, lets his smile quirk up a little further on one side as he keeps his eyes rather blatantly focused on the nephilim beside him.

And as soon as he finally has his drink in hand and the bartender has once more skedaddled off to somewhere else, the Shadowhunter is immediately turning to fully face Magnus once more.

There is an endearing sort of determination in the nephilim’s eyes now - almost like he might be gathering up his courage as he faces Magnus - which is just all kinds of adorable. But Magnus is also absolutely willing to let this gorgeous man be the one to take the lead if that’s what he prefers, happy to take things at his pace.

He himself simply doesn't really care who chats up whom. As long as Magnus _does_ get to talk to this one.

A second.

"Hi," the Shadowhunter then greets again. Before an immediate, slightly frustrated expression flits over his face. Like a repeated greeting isn't quite what he had actually intended to come out with.

And, really, how is Magnus supposed to keep up his usual front of suave charm and easy flirtation when this nephilim keeps being so utterly adorable, endearing, beguiling, _honestly irresistible_.

How is he supposed to flirt coyly while also keeping his distance, when the only thing he feels at this gorgeous man's apparent awkwardness, is something warm and oh-so-charmed and adoringly soft spreading in his chest, smile tugging at his lips. A feeling that is so close to actual adoration it should almost be alarming. You know, _alarming_ because they have literally exchanged three words at this point and Magnus really shouldn't feel anything along those lines yet.

_Really, how am I supposed to stand a chance against this one?_

Still, that’s something to be worried about at some later point in time.

For now, Magnus lets his smile widen slightly. "Hello," he easily greets back, as though they hadn’t already gone through this bit barely a few minutes ago, lets his body sway a little closer, shifts the slightest bit, makes himself look approachable and inviting and definitely interested, tilting his head the slightest bit to give him the best angle to look up at the Shadowhunter coyly, delighted at the rather sweetly bashful smile now spreading on the man’s face in response.

_So adorable._

Sadly, they don’t get any further than that, don’t actually manage to get around to introductions.

Because, suddenly, Magnus' eyes are drawn to movement over the lovely Shadowhunter's shoulder, automatically glancing at the three girls currently approaching them from the dance floor.

They are obviously mundane - not a drop of angel or demon blood in any of them - and rather scantily dressed. And there is a greedy sort of hunger in their eyes that mundanes always seem to get these days at the mere sight of angelic runes.

Magnus still hasn’t entirely gotten used to just how much things have changed on earth ever since the Coalescence. Well, he also thinks no one can really blame him for not having entirely caught up yet, seeing as he’s spent a few mere days up topside in the past ten years in total, and thus simply hasn’t had the time to get used to the mundanes’ awareness of the Shadowworld at all.

But his brief moment of distraction to glance at the approaching girls is also apparently all it takes to warn the gorgeous nephilim of the new arrivals at his back.

And Magnus can't' help but commend him for his instincts, the way the nephilim's stance instantly shifts, posture going from openly interested while turned towards Magnus to practically radiating 'back off' vibes as he turns around to focus on the new arrivals, putting his back mostly to the bar, now facing a little away from Magnus, something about his stance making it rather obvious just how bad of an idea it would be for anyone to get too close.

A message that is apparently clear enough for even the mundanes to pick up on, even if only on some instinctual level. As evidenced by the girl, who had been reaching out to touch the Shadowhunter's arm, suddenly stopping mid-movement, hand still lifted in front of her but now simply frozen in midair. And when finishes turning towards the interlopers, whatever she can read on his face, promptly has her arm drop back to her side entirely.

She blinks, rather obviously confused at her own reaction, clearly uncertain just what just made her back off so effectively.

_Kudos for those survival instincts_ , Magnus just thinks humorously to himself.

Although, those instincts apparently _aren't_ enough to tell them to back off entirely. Instead, the three girls are promptly taking on various lascivious poses, leaning on the bar or against one of the barstools, as they smile their best come-hither smiles at the lovely Shadowhunter in front of them.

Whose face remains absolutely neutral, almost humorously bland, as he takes in the three of them, not even the slightest hint of interest for any of them in his expression.

Which - considering just how very clearly interested he had been while staring at _Magnus_ less than a minute ago - has something rather smugly satisfied purr contently in Magnus’ chest. Makes him lazily lift his glass as he fully relaxes back against the bar, covering the pleased grin now playing around his lips by taking a sip, even as he keeps his attention the spectacle unfolding beside him, happy to wait this out, to wait for the lovely nephilim to once more turn his attention back to Magnus.

Yep, Magnus isn’t going anywhere.

Although, the first girl’s brief hesitation to touch the Shadowhunter only seems to serve as encouragement to the others to speak up first.

"Hi, hotness," one of them purrs at the man, lashes lowered, blinking up at him coyly where she is leaning against one of the barstools, short skirt riding up in a way that leaves very little actually still covered.

The other promptly chimes in, "I'm Keily, and that's Amber and Lara," her smile widening into something that Magnus can only describe as 'aggressively salacious'.

"And _you_ are really hot," the first one - the only one Magnus can fully see with the way they have positioned themselves on the Shadowhunter's other side - finally speaks up with a giggle.

"Like, _smoking_ ," the second one agrees, now leaning onto the bar in a way that has her breasts in danger of popping out of her shirt.

Magnus honestly just kind of wants to cringe at it all. He may be a big advocate of 'strutting your stuff' but, well, there is such a thing as being _too_ forward. In word and action.

To his credit, the lovely nephilim doesn't even seem tempted to glance at the various body parts currently being presented to him, doesn't really seem to be reacting to them at all.

_Hm, seems like his interest truly lies... elsewhere_ , Magnus notes smugly to himself as he continues to watch the spectacle.

"I would love to take you home with me," the girl leaning against the barstool is purring, apparently entirely undeterred by the man's continued silence.

"And I'd _love_ to join in," the one still standing in the Shadowhunter's personal space adds on.

"As would I," the third one giggles. "How about it, hotness? Ever had a foursome?"

_Okay, yikes._ Magnus is honestly caught between wanting to cringe at the entire display and having to suppress his laughter at the almost comically bland expression now on the Shadowhunter's face. Everything about the man is practically _screaming_ the word 'unimpressed'.

"No, thanks," the nephilim finally just returns blandly, voice flat but tone firm, apparently can’t even be bothered to add anything else, no excuse, no reason, just simple unmistakable disinterest.

Although, something about the resigned blandness of his tone tells Magnus that this is likely not the first time this lovely man has dealt with a situation like this. And that he is also fully aware that actually getting rid of these three is likely to require more than just one simple rejection.

Because the three girls don't seem deterred in the least by his refusal.

Instead, one of them is already pouting coquettishly, "Awe, are you sure?"

Another one jumping in to purr, "I promise we'd show you a _great_ time." Well, at least she got the eyelash flutter down.

There is a brief pause as the Shadowhunter clearly waits whether they want to add more to their spiel before he simply repeats, "No, thanks," voice just as bland as before, even if there is also a certain measure of exasperation in his tone now.

"You wouldn't even have to do much," the first one just continues to wheedle, once more undeterred by the refusal, almost like the man never even spoke. "Just lie there and... _enjoy_."

_Alright, this is just cringey now._

The other two girls are wearing salacious smirks on their faces now, leaning in a little closer to the Shadowhunter, in another clear attempt to show off their ‘assets’ as one of them adds, "Yeah, we'd absolutely blow your mind." A lecherous giggle, a lewd grin, still that same hunger in their eyes as they keep staring at the man.

And Magnus is getting the definite impression that the Shadowhunter might be close to simply rolling his eyes at three of them in exasperation, clearly just as aware at this point that they are not planning to go away anytime soon, and not particularly amused at that fact.

Although...

Even in profile, Magnus can easily pick out the annoyance that is starting to bleed into the man's eyes at this point. It looks like the sort of irritation that might even make him simply decide to leave the club altogether in order to get rid of this lot.

Which, yeah, no.

As entertaining as this little train wreck of a situation may be to watch, Magnus so isn't risking these three ‘ladies’ driving the lovely Shadowhunter away before Magnus has had a chance to even talk to him. That's just not happening.

_So, why not do something about it?_ Magnus thinks to himself, feeling something mischievous curl at the corners of his lips as he finally moves to set his drink on the bar behind him, turning slightly in his seat. _If nothing else, it should serve as a rather excellent ice breaker for the two of us later on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of background on Magnus' end and a glimpse at what actually happened during the Coalescence, though not the full explanation yet. I’m actually trying something new for the world-building, namely doing the explanation bit by bit in segments like this, instead of just in one huge chunk. You know, for variety :)
> 
> Also, this particular fic has me pretty pre-occupied at the moment (for some inexplicable reason it's this one out of all the various plot bunnies, don't ask me why) and I should have the next chapter done within the next one or two days, maybe? I'm honestly considering turning this into its own fic at this point...
> 
> Would love to know what you think :D


	4. Chapter 4

Alec can feel a frown forming on his face, actual irritation at this entire situation taking the place of his previous slight annoyance.

By the angel, he's refused these girls twice already. How obtuse can you even _be_.

Then again, he's met girls like this before, the ones with that greedy sort of reverence in their eyes as they keep staring at his runes, the kind who goes after him because he’s supposedly dangerous, supposedly part of that ‘enhanced’ fight squad that saved the world once, the kind who’ll promise him quite literally anything all in the hopes that it’ll get them that picture of themselves with him in bed.

Yeah, let him just say, Alec is not much of a fan. Even Jace likes to avoid girls like this, no matter how much his parabatai generally enjoys the added attention his runes give him these days.

Honestly, Alec is just so very done with this entire night, already having been rather irritated at finding himself dragged to a mundane club by his siblings in the first place, and now _this_. Sure, he’d actually been fairly hopeful that this night might not turn out to be a complete waste of time once he had spotted the breathtakingly pretty man at the bar.

Just talking to someone _that_ _pretty_ for half an hour or so would have made coming here even rather worth it.

Although, right now, Alec is honestly tempted to just push away from the bar and simply leave, if only to escape this lot who so effectively reminded him just why he hates coming to places like this in the first place. Then again, he really really doesn’t want to give up his chance to talk to the man still sitting beside him by leaving the club altogether.

If only he could get this lot to leave, so Alec could give talking to the pretty man another go and this time maybe actually make it all the way to introductions.

Although, in the end, there is no need for him to say anything else at all.

Because before Alec can come up with anything that might get rid of these girls, he is unexpectedly stopped by a warm voice speaking up from beside him.

"Darling?"

And suddenly the oh-so-pretty man still sitting beside Alec is leaning around him a little, as though he were trying to see who might be talking to him on his other side.

"Oh," the man blinks, rather successfully affecting a surprised expression - despite Alec knowing he had not only seen the three girls approach but that he must also have been able to perfectly hear their 'conversation' so far - as he supposedly takes in the three girls currently leaning into Alec's space.

Which is another thing Alec absolutely detests. Strangers in his personal space. Even more so if they are of the skanky variety.

Although, the way the man then raises his eyebrows as he rather obviously assesses the three girls and their various, supposedly seductive poses is actually pretty amusing to see. If only because his immediate disregard is obvious and almost pityingly condescending as he takes them in, a _different_ sort of casual dismissal about it that Alec is fairly certain it cuts much deeper than his own plain refusal. All the while the man’s face somehow remains perfectly friendly and amicable.

 _Impressive_ , Alec thinks, lips quirking into a slight smirk at the girls’ rather obvious confusion as they blink at the man, not only at his unexpected interjection but also because they clearly pick up on the less-than-complimentary assessment on some level, but also don’t quite know how to make heads or tails of the dichotomy considering the sparklingly bright smile being directed at them at the same time.

Alec is also cheerfully ignoring the fact that the man just called him ‘darling’ and all the implications thereof. Or how much Alec actually liked hearing it, ridiculously enough.

And clearly, the man had been waiting whether he might in any way react negatively to the term on endearment. Because there are a couple seconds of silence, before he finally continues, all charm and ease, "I'm very sorry, ladies." There is no particular inflection on that last word. But somehow it still doesn’t sound like much of a compliment at all. And the man’s smile remains entirely relaxed and utterly self-assured, a coy sort of smugness curling at its edges when he then adds on, "But I'm afraid this one is not available."

Alec blinks, taken aback by that claim.

Although... Well, the man hasn’t actually said anything that isn’t also entirely true. Because Alec very much _isn’t_ available.

 _At least not to these girls_ , he can’t help but think scornfully.

Thankfully, the girls are so distracted by the man's sudden interjection that they entirely miss Alec's own surprise at the declaration. Not to even mention how they are blinking at the man in apparent surprise, clearly not having noticed him sitting on Alec’s other side until he actually chose to speak up.

Which, let him just say, Alec doesn't get at all.

_Really, how do you **not** notice someone as pretty as him?_

He lets his focus once more shift fully to the man sitting beside him, now meeting his gaze, something bright and mischievous in his eyes that has a small smile tugging at Alec’s own lips in reaction.

And, why not just go with this for now? Alec does want to get rid of this lot and it’s not like he has any problem whatsoever with some make-believe, has no difficulty pretending to actually quite like the idea of this man having a bit of a claim on him. None at all.

So, he shifts his stance, turning slightly, fully putting his back to the bar instead of halfway facing the girls, somehow ending up close enough to the man for their shoulders to brush lightly against each other.

Which apparently doesn’t bother Alec in the least, despite their sudden proximity. And he so isn’t thinking about just why that might be.

_Yeah, that's definitely something to be mulled over later._

Being this close to him, he can also feel something about the man relaxing slightly, likely at Alec so very clearly not objecting to his interference _or_ to his very-much-implied claim on him.

Because - clever phrasing or not - Alec is also fully aware of the _implications_ of the man's declaration about 'Alec not being available', knows it definitely sounds like the man is laying a personal sort of claim on Alec.

And going by their expressions, that’s clearly how the three interlopers are taking it as well, the girls now gaping slightly at them, like the idea that Alec might already be taken hadn’t even occurred to them until now, two of them now moving slightly away from the bar to be able to better see around Alec.

Not that he can blame them for that bit.

_I'd definitely want to get an unobstructed view of him as well._

However, even the man’s interjection apparently isn't enough to deter the three girls from their goal, one of them now giggling in a particularly demented manner as her eyes keep flitting between Alec and the man sitting beside him.

"Well, in that case," one of the others says, eyeing the man in a come-hither way that is rather impossible to misunderstand. "We could always just add to the company. You are certainly hot enough we wouldn't mind you joining us as well."

And Alec doesn't even try to keep the frown off his face at that, fingers of his right hand actually tightening slightly around the glass still in his hand in annoyance. This girl is talking about him like he isn't even here, apparently doesn’t see the need to ask Alec his opinion about anyone 'joining' at all, his agreement apparently a foregone conclusion in their minds.

Never mind that he has already refused them twice at this point.

But the man beside him is just smiling at her, not letting any possible offense on his end show even though the condescension in his eyes still perfectly clear. And then, he is calmly reaching out, lays a hand on Alec's right forearm, the one that is holding his drink and is actually on the other side of him, making him reach a little across Alec’s front to do so. Like a barrier.

It's a soft touch, just a warm hand against Alec’s skin, elegant fingers curving the slightest bit around his forearm, but it still sends something almost like a heated shiver along Alec’s skin.

Because there is still something unmistakably _claiming_ about the gesture.

"Ah, I think you misunderstand, ladies," the man speaks again, voice warm and lilting even over the noise of the club, easily drawing Alec in.

_By the angel, that voice._

The man finally continues, smile friendly in a way that has the girls almost swaying forwards, as if unable to help themselves despite the obvious dismissal in the man’s eyes as he watches them, "But I really did mean 'unavailable'. As in, _at all_." A fluid shrug, the slightest head tilt. "Since I'm simply not one to share." And finally a bit of a smirk. "And neither is he."

Electricity zings down Alec's spine.

Something about that declaration - the inherent possessiveness, the unmistakable claim - _doing_ something to him.

 _Seriously_ , Alec thinks a little helplessly to himself, _what even **is** this?_ This inescapable draw, this instant connection, an attraction so intense that even a simple half-sentence about Alec's supposed unwillingness to share already has him almost _physically_ react.

At this point, it’s honestly getting a little ridiculous how he hasn’t even been able to pull his focus fully away from this man ever since he first spotted him at the bar, his attention fully centered around him, the intensity of his unwavering focus almost unsettling at this point.

But, still, the only thing Alec wants to do is get rid of the three girls, and then hopefully get a chance to actually ask this pretty pretty man for his name. And maybe then they can talk for a bit, maybe even get a chance at figuring out just what this _thing_ between them is. He doesn't even much care exactly what they’ll do, talk or go for a walk or _anything_ , really. Just anything that lets him focus all of his attention on this man and hopefully won’t require him to glance away again anytime soon.

So, Alec decides to simply take the man’s last comment as his cue, easily steps in a little, lets his left arm fall to rest on the bar along the man's back, the gesture just as unmistakably claiming as the man's hand still laying on Alec's other arm.

And then, Alec turns to once more focus on the girls in front of him, raises a rather unimpressed eyebrow at the three of them.

They gape, staring speechlessly for a couple of seconds.

"Bummer," one of them finally huffs, straightening from the bar, all that coquettish air around her suddenly vanishing. "You two together would have been _hot_. I'd have loved to take you home."

Honestly, who talks about other people like this, like they are trophies to be taken home with you instead of actual people who might also just have their own opinion on the matter.

"Well, let's just keep looking then," one of the others shrugs. "You know what they say. Where there is _one_ of them...," she gestures vaguely at Alec's runes, clearly talking about Shadowhunters in general.

"There's sure to be more close by," the third one chimes in with a grin.

And then, the three of them are turning towards Alec and the man beside him once more, maybe to make them another offer or to say something equally inane. But they don't actually get that far, instead all three of them are flinching slightly backwards, eyes widening, mouths snapping shut.

Most likely in reaction to the rather dark scowl Alec is finally focusing on them, more than a little ticked off at this point.

The girls just stare at him, so obviously surprised at the sudden intensity of his scowl and likely not even realizing where his offense is coming from. Which only serves to darken his expression even further.

One of them takes a careful step backwards.

He narrows his eyes.

And then he watches the three of them promptly scurrying off, away from him, practically throwing themselves into the crowd on the dance floor to put some distance between themselves and the bar, not even daring to so much as throw another glance at them over their shoulder.

_Hnpf._

Like he said, he hates the whole runes-being-catnip-to-mundanes bit.

And he's is going to put Izzy through absolute _hell_ in training for at least the next month for strong-arming him into this, all puppy-eyed 'but-Alec-I'm-worried-about-you' pouting that he still isn't immune to despite her having used that same expression to wheedle him into things he doesn't actually want to do since they were kids. But _this_ time, he'll make sure to make his displeasure known, make sure she'll be so exhausted for _days on end_ that going out to party is the absolute last thing on her mind. And maybe then she'll finally realize that if she ever wants to go partying again without her muscles giving out on her - courtesy of Alec putting her through her paces in training - she had better keep him out of it from now on.

"Well." The warm voice from beside him startles him from his thoughts. "Times sure have changed."

Alec immediately glances at the man beside him.

Only to be met with warm eyes fixed on him from rather up close, smile curling coyly at its edges, before the man moves slightly, casually removing his hand from Alec's arm.

Alec blinks, even as he automatically takes a slight step back as well, removing himself from the man's immediate space, arm still remaining on the bar but not quite wrapped around the other man’s back any longer, honestly a little startled.

Not so much at being reminded of their proximity, but rather at _having_ _to be reminded_ in the first place.

Somehow, he just kind of... forgot that they were even in each other's space, not even really noticing how close they were, unbothered by having his own arm wrapped around the man, having him more or less tucked against Alec's side.

Which is just _odd_.

Alec’s awareness _never_ slips like that, he is used to always and forever being aware of his surroundings and even more so of everyone in his immediate vicinity. It’s trained into him, impossible to forget.

Except apparently with this man.

 _Why is this man so **different**? _he can’t help but think to himself a little incredulously.

How is it he can't seem to really pull his attention away from him, but then at the same time not notice him being so close?

 _Maybe_ , a voice whispers in the back of his mind, _maybe_ _it's because it didn't feel like an intrusion at all. Maybe it's because it felt like he **belonged** there._

Alec immediately makes himself blink that thought away, even as he blinks almost absently at his own arm for another few seconds, baffled at his usual awareness of everyone around him apparently just vanishing where this one man is concerned, and even more baffled at where his thoughts have chosen to go.

Although, apparently, he takes too long to gather his thoughts, because when he finally does look up again, there is suddenly something quite a bit more careful in the man’s eyes as he watches Alec right back.

It takes him about a second to realize that the man has likely noticed his odd reaction to their proximity, and is now clearly coming to the wrong conclusion, thinking Alec might have been bothered after all.

So, just when it looks like the man might even speak up to apologize for having invaded his space at all, Alec quickly preempts him by saying, "Thanks for that."

A blink, the briefest pause. And then a smile is curving the man's lips again. "You are very welcome," he returns, the look in his eyes so very warm once more. "That was truly painful to witness. I mean, there is 'being forward'. And then there is...," he waves his hand elegantly in the direction the three girls disappeared in.

"Being _that_ ," Alec finishes in a grumble.

The man's lips stretch into a real smile now, expression open and a sort of genuine warmth about him, having Alec once more really rather mesmerized. “Indeed,” the man agrees.

There is a brief pause as they just keep gazing at each other.

"How about some introductions," the man finally adds on, everything about him now once more easy and relaxed, smile playing around his lips. "I'm Magnus," he introduces himself.

And Alec blinks, can't help but feel a little startled at hearing that particular name.

It's just... 'Magnus' is such a significant name in the Shadowworld, immediately making everyone think of _Magnus Bane_ , son of Asmodeus, heir to one of the Princes of Hell, the warlock who saved their world when there were no other options left.

Then again… Just because the name Magnus has so much significance these days, doesn't necessarily mean that there is no one else on earth who might share that name. And it most certainly doesn't mean that this man has anything to do with _that_ Magnus at all.

_Because the mere idea of that is just simply ludicrous._

So, Alec pushes past his brief moment of surprise at hearing that particular name and instead just lets a small smile curve his own lips. "Alec," he introduces himself in return, watches the smile on Magnus' face widen a little, eyes warm and bright and so intently fixed on Alec.

"May I buy you a drink, Alec?" Magnus then asks, and there is something so genuine and open and warm about this man, something that draws Alec in, holds his attention, as this _thing_ he has been feeling ever since he first spotted Magnus continues to hum between them, like a magnetic drag on his entire being.

He doesn’t bother to suppress the smile tugging at his own lips as he nods in agreement, ignores the fact that for Magnus to buy him another drink, Alec will first have to finish his current one, meaning they’ll be here at least a little while longer. Going by Magnus’ glance at Alec’s still mostly full glass, the other man is fully aware of that fact as well.

_Well, I did promise Izzy to stay a full hour anyway._

Sure, Alec doesn't actually bother glancing at his phone to see how much time has passed since the last time he checked. But he's fairly certain it hasn't been a full hour yet. And even if it were, he honestly can't be bothered to care right now.

Instead, he just turns a little further, puts his side to the bar, facing Magnus fully, ignores how even the slight shift somehow ends with him settling a little closer to the other man, as if drawn by an invisible pull, not quite back in Magnus' immediate space but not really remaining a polite distance away either.

And being so close, his entire attention once more on Magnus without any distractions around any longer, Alec can also feel some of his nerves making a prompt return, something excited but also the slightest bit anxious jittering along his nerves at having the other man’s focus once more solely on himself.

But at the same time, there is also something in him that is just utterly calm, unhurried, unbothered by quite literally everything else. A strange sense of inevitability thrumming in his chest. Like this, _them being right here_ , is exactly how it's supposed to be.

Alec can't even be bothered to analyze the feeling right now, this feeling of giddy excitement at finding himself the sole focus of Magnus' attention, mixed with the serene sense of being in exactly the right place at exactly the right time.

Instead, he keeps his eyes fixed on Magnus, meets his gaze, watches as Magnus reacts to his proximity by turning slightly in his seat as well, facing Alec fully as he leans just the slightest bit forward in his seat, lips curving into a warm, alluringly soft smile as Alec continues to watch him rather unashamedly, Magnus' eyes only seeming to brighten as their gazes remain locked, attention just as blatantly, unwaveringly fixed on Alec.

 _Yeah_ , he thinks. _Staying a little longer doesn't sound like a bad way to spend my night at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This chapter seems a little strange… If only because their connection is turning out to be a bit soulmate-y? Even more than I usually tend to write them? Oh, well XD
> 
> Would still love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thank you all so so much for all your support and the many lovely comments, when I mentioned maybe turning this into its own fic! You guys are just awesome and I adore you all <3


	5. Chapter 5

Alec is mesmerized.

He watches Magnus laugh, expression bright and delighted, eyes sparking with honest amusement, his laughter warm and radiant. Like sunshine. And Alec kind of wants to _live_ in it, as ridiculous as that thought may be.

They’ve been talking for a while now, at least an hour or two, and Alec can’t even think about this night ending. His entire attention, _everything in him_ , is focused on this beautiful man across from him. Like a magnetic drag pulling on his entire being. Well, admittedly, he also isn’t trying very hard to look anywhere else anyway.

Because, _why would I?_

Magnus is bright and radiant and luminous in a way Alec has never seen before. He might as well be the only source of light in a dark room for all that Alec doesn’t even register anything else going on around him.

And the best part, Magnus’ focus remains just as ever-fixated on him in return, gaze unwavering, a warm sort of delight in his eyes as he watches Alec right back.

They are still at the bar, haven’t really moved from their spot at all, though Alec has by now pulled up one of the other barstools, sitting back against it, one of his arms still on the bar, as he leans slightly onto it, leans just slightly into Magnus’ space as they talk. And across from him, Magnus is leaning into him in the exact same way, easily swaying into his space as he talks, hands gesturing fluidly, elegantly, in the space between them.

They are definitely too close to be called polite, but neither of them is making any move to pull away either, very much unbothered by their proximity. To the contrary, whenever Magnus’ eyes once more light up during various points of his story, his gaze sparking bright and delighted and coyly heated at the same time, it takes every shred of Alec's control to not lean in yet a little closer instead.

"He really didn't know it was a Leanansidhe?" Magnus is asking with a delighted chuckle.

Alec snorts slightly. "You should have seen Jace's face when he finally did realize. He apparently didn't even know there was such a thing in the first place."

Magnus chuckles again, expression full of warm amusement. And Alec simply can't take his eyes off of him.

Admittedly, despite them having been talking for a while now, Alec still isn’t sure _what_ Magnus is exactly. Sure, he is fairly certain the other man is a Downworlder, not only because of his own Sight telling him as much but also because some of their topics have made that rather unmistakably clear. Like their current topic about Jace's various adventures with various kinds of Downworlders without always even being aware of it.

Well, not like Alec can point fingers, seeing as he couldn’t tell you what _kind_ Magnus himself is either.

Not that it matters. He honestly couldn't care less whether Magnus is a vampire, werewolf, warlock, or faerie at this point. There is just something about Magnus that has him not care about pretty much anything else.

And, sure, maybe it might have mattered at some point about a decade back, when the Clave still considered Downworlders to be _less_ and their politics very much reflected that particular sentiment.

But things have been different ever since the Coalescence.

Those few days where Shadowhunters and Downworlders fought side by side, protecting each others' backs, the them-or-us mentality while facing off against endless demon hordes bridging any sort of divide that had kept the two parts of the Shadowworld so very separate until then.

It had been more than just an alliance. During those few days of fighting, their forces had blended seamlessly into one, making the most of their various strengths and leaving it to each other to cover their weaknesses.

Alec had quickly lost count just how often some Downworlder or other had saved his life, just like he had saved theirs with the exact same sort of ruthlessness.

Thankfully, he isn't at all alone with that particular sentiment of disregarding the Clave’s previous policies of Shadowhunter superiority. Quite to the contrary.

But point is, it simply doesn’t matter to him just what race of Downworlder Magnus might be. Beyond his own curiosity, of course.

Well, it is a little strange that Alec just can’t seem to get a read on Magnus’ race at all, something Alec usually does effortlessly with any Downworlders he comes across… But he also can’t quite make himself care.

He is actually far more concerned with the fact that it’s getting pretty late into the night now, simply because dreading having to go back to the Institute soon, having to leave this little bubble of warmth and contentedness and utter fascination behind.

So much so, that – as he pushes his way through the crowd milling about the club, after excusing himself from Magnus for a quick bathroom break – Alec finds himself honestly considering whether he should just throw his ‘nothing casual, _ever_ ’ rule out the window if that means he’ll get to spend a little more time with Magnus tonight.

Although in the end, it never comes to that.

Because when he comes back from a quick detour across the dance floor to check on his siblings - finding Izzy and Jace just as engrossed in dancing with the various party goers flocking to them as when Alec left - the space where they had been sitting at the bar is abandoned. Magnus has disappeared.

Alec blinks. Before he can try to figure out whether Magnus maybe just also decided to go to the bathroom or something, the bartender from earlier suddenly appears in front of him.

"Here," the guy says, holding out a piece of paper to Alec. "He asked me to give this to you."

He reaches out almost automatically, takes the note from the bartender, but fully aware what it means for Magnus to have written him a note at all. It seems the other man has left in the few minutes Alec was gone.

He looks down at the piece of paper in his hands. It’s barely a few lines, the handwriting full of flourish but Magnus had still clearly been in a hurry as he wrote it. Something about an 'urgent matter calling him away' and 'being sorry for leaving without a goodbye' and even something about 'possibly being kept away for some time'.

Although, there are two parts of the note that really catch Alec’s attention. One is about how Magnus apparently hopes to see him again soon.

And the other is the sign off. The 'adoringly yours' at the end of the note actually has a bit of a blush heat Alec’s neck. Because, ' _adoringly_ '.

He glances at the bartender who is still standing in front of him. "Did he say anything else?"

"Not really," the guy says, before adding with a dreamy sigh, "Though it was really romantic. He waited for you to come back for a while, despite seeming to be in quite a bit of pain suddenly." Then the bartender leans in to impart dramatically, "His hands were _shaking_ by the time he handed me the note."

 _Pain?_ Alec frowns, even as he glances back down at the note. There had been no sign of any physical discomfort from Magnus when Alec had left.

But this is a mundane club, very much including mundane bartenders. So, assuming that Magnus had really been called away by something concerning the Downworld, he wouldn’t have been able to tell the bartender anything about it to pass on to Alec, couldn’t even leave it in the note that he then handed to the guy.

Although, what the hell is Alec supposed to do now? He might be absolutely inclined to believe Magnus' claim about whatever called him away having been sudden and unavoidable. But that still leaves Alec without a clue on what to do about it.

Because what in the world does ‘I might be kept away for some time’ mean? Does that mean a few days, or a month, or maybe even a year? More importantly, Magnus didn’t leave his number on the note, so Alec can’t even call him.

Finally, Alec just sighs. _Figures the first guy I meet who I feel truly attracted to, then just promptly up and disappears on me._

He glances at the note again, heaves another slight sigh, and then carefully folds it to put into his pocket, nods to the bartender who is still watching him with dramatically widened eyes, before he finally starts to make his way out of the club, any interest he might have had at staying here for even a second longer, suddenly gone.

Because neither Magnus having taken off without so much as a goodbye for whatever reason nor the fact that Alec will have to wait ‘some time’ – whatever that means – for Magnus to reappear, doesn't actually change anything. Alec just spent all of two hours talking to Magnus, two hours of being absolutely spell-bound. Alec is already so utterly caught.

_Go figure._

* * *

Magnus lets his magic swirl around him unrestrainedly, doesn't hold anything back, his surroundings saturated with his power, the air shimmering with it, like a heat haze hanging around him, gathering into thick coils that snap viciously through the air, ruthlessly tearing through the demons currently daring to trespass into Edom.

He is in the middle of the ‘battlefield’, if you want to call it that, Belphegor’s demonic army continuing to flood through the gaping chasms leading directly to Anaon, dragging themselves through the gateways that the Greater Demon had ripped open between their dimensions in Magnus’ absence from Edom.

Magnus learned early on that him leaving Edom for any amount of time seems to somehow weaken the barrier between his and the other dimensions of hell, making it much easier for anyone to rip through. So, by now - whenever he leaves Edom for his brief visits to earth - he knows to expect to be dragged back at some point.

Turns out, as Edom’s ruler, Magnus can at least always tell whenever his dimension is breached by anyone, the pull that immediately calls him back to defend it rather inescapable.

And Magnus might hate these wars that the other Greater Demons keep dragging him into, but as long as they are forced to attack him in Edom, the dimension he himself rules, their armies stand no chance against him. Not as long as he still holds the powers of both previous rulers of Edom, in addition to his own.

There is quite simply nothing any of the other rulers of hell can throw at him that he can’t match. _Easily_.

However, he still doesn’t appreciate being pulled away from earth just because Belphegor decided to once more try his luck at toppling Magnus as Edom’s ruler.

He'd much rather have stayed a little longer on earth, would much rather be talking to the lovely Shadowhunter he had met and images of whom keep flashing to the forefront of his mind over the past six days, even as Magnus continues to slaughter Belphegor’s demon armies around him.

No, Magnus doesn’t appreciate being pulled away from his lovely time with Alexander at all.

And he has no problem whatsoever with making his displeasure known.

His mouth twists down, eyes narrowing further, his magic lashing out, tearing through the screeching demon hordes around him, as the asmodei, his father’s children, fight at Magnus' side, swarms of them circling the air above him, blocking out the light in fleeting shadows as they throw themselves fearlessly at Belphegor’s demonic army, their shrieking cries echoing through the wastelands of Edom as they tear through any demons that aren’t theirs, that aren’t _Magnus’_.

Belphegor’s army is being torn to shreds.

Thing is, the power of any demons killed in Edom - no matter their individual allegiance - always immediately reverts to Magnus. So, with an entire army being torn apart around him and despite having been constantly bandying his magic about for several days now, Magnus can _still_ feel his power ever-growing.

By magic, he just hopes Belphegor himself stays well away, lest Magnus be forced to beat him down as well. He really doesn't want to come out of this with yet another Greater Demon vassal to his name. Azazel is already more than enough, thank you very much.

At this point, Magnus' power levels are already absolutely ridiculous, and he’d actually really like to avoid increasing it any further if he can at all help it.

Now, if only it were up to him. If only the other Princes of Hell would stop attacking his dimension and just leave him be.

* * *

Alec frowns down at the file in his hand, reading through the details of the new law that has been proposed to the Council.

It's the third time the Madrid Institute has tried to push this through in as many months. But even if they oh-so-cleverly rephrase it every single time, Alec doubts anyone has missed the fact that they are simply trying to get themselves more funding allotted than they are currently entitled to based on number of Shadowhunters assigned to their Institute and the number of missions they have to handle on a regular basis.

It irks him. Endlessly. Not only because of the intent behind the proposal but also because of their audacity of taking up everybody's time by continuing to bring it up in front of the Council, forcing all of the Heads of various Institutes to give it the same amount of attention as any of the other, actually important bills that are being proposed.

By the angel, does he hate politics.

It's this sort of thing that sometimes makes Alec wish for things to go back to how they used to be. Before the Coalescence, back when the Clave was still a body of officials in Idris with no other function than to pass and enforce laws, while the Institutes themselves didn't have any say in it whatsoever.

Well, he doesn't really, of course. Not at all. He is actually a big supporter of how things changed after the Coalescence, mainly because it also brought about a much closer and much more equal relationship between Shadowhunters and the Downworld as a whole.

And it's not only a change in general sentiment towards the Downworld that makes such a big difference these days, but mainly because the Clave as such simply doesn't exist anymore, at least not as it did before.

So many Shadowhunters had died during the Coalescence, including quite a number of those who had once held power in Alicante. And in the aftermath, they simply did not have the manpower to spare for some Shadowhunters to sit in lofty castles in Idris and make decisions about everyone's code of conduct. They had needed all hands on deck.

So, in those first couple of months, with Shadowhunters simply distributing themselves as needed around the world, some Institutes having been entirely wiped off the map during the Coalescence and suddenly needing a full contingent of Shadowhunters to step into their place. Everyone had simply done their best to keep up with the mission load that used to be easily handled but - with their numbers having been more than halved - was stretching their resources beyond capacity. So, they simply made do.

Without a Clave in Idris to give out directives for all Shadowhunters to adhere to, whenever any more impactful decisions had to be made, it usually ended with Heads of various Institutes simply getting together and trying to agree on some sort of solution. And by the time they finally had enough breathing room to even start thinking about coming up with a permanent system once more, that Head Council had already been well established and no one had seen any reason to change it either.

Thus, these days they don't have a consul making unilateral decisions anymore, don't have high inquisitors to enforce their laws, don't have elected officials playing power games amongst themselves while they never really leave Alicante. Instead, they have a Council consisting of the various Heads of the Institutes - or someone appointed by them to attend in their stead - voting on any new laws being passed or decisions being made, and courts that work rather similarly with each Institute appointing a High Juror, who then get together to pass judgment whenever a case requires a larger jury.

And for anything not solely about Shadowhunters, that High Jury is then widened to include the various representatives from the Downworld, either the leaders themselves or whoever the High Warlocks, vampire clan leaders, werewolf alphas, and faerie rulers decide to appoint to that post instead.

It's not a perfect system. But it is still much better than the one before.

Now if only that didn't mean Alec has to go over every single law any Institute in the world comes up with in addition to having to run an entire Institute... Well, at least he is spared the juror bit, seeing as he appointed his mother to that post pretty much the moment he took over as Head of the Institute.

A sudden knock on his door brings him out of his focus on the papers, though he doesn't get a chance to actually call for whoever it is to enter, seeing as his door is already being thrown open.

“What is _going on_ with you, Alec?” Izzy demands barely waiting until she is inside or until Jace has time to follow her and close the door behind himself.

Alec briefly glances at the two of them, most of his attention still on the papers in his hands. “What?” he asks distractedly.

“I know something is going on with you. You've been _off_ ," she repeats. There is a pause but Alec just waits for her to get to her actual point, knowing there must be something else for her to just come barging into his office. Finally, she continues, "And you just tore into Sebastian for no reason. He made a simple mistake.”

At that, Alec actually focuses on her, reminded of the situation he had to settle earlier of three of his Shadowhunters screwing up during a mission. He narrows his eyes at her. “Exactly. It was a mistake far too simple for someone like Sebastian, who should know better. If he wants to show off to the new Shadowhunters he can do that outside of missions.”

“He was trying to show off to _you_ ,” she huffs, the very picture of exasperation.

Alec eyes narrow at her and he can see Jace actually wince from behind Izzy. Because she should be aware how much Alec hates incompetence, but even more so how absolutely he abhors _willful_ incompetence. He doesn't even care if Sebastian was trying to impress him personally or trying to impress him as the Head of the Institute. Either is absolutely inacceptable in his eyes.

“That makes it worse,” he finally says.

She just huffs, “If you’d just give him a chance-“

Alec narrows his eyes at her.

He is fully aware that Izzy has been trying to set him up with Sebastian for quite some time now and he can even admit that the British Shadowhunter is rather good-looking. Which, however, doesn't change the fact that Alec simply isn't interested in him that way. At all.

There have been all of two people in his life who Alec has ever truly felt attracted to. One is Jace, and that had been a childhood crush and far more about their deep, personal bond than about any real attraction. And the other, well, is the Downworlder he met just three weeks ago and hasn't been able to get out of his head ever since.

Don't ask him why he is so incredibly selective about who he actually finds attractive, that's just how it is. Either way, people trying their hand at matchmaking where he is concerned, just because they assume he _must_ be miserable because he is alone, because society says he _should_ desperately want to be in a relationship, ticks him off something fierce. People - his own sister very much included - should just keep out of his business, period.

“This topic is closed,” he finally intones.

And clearly Izzy can tell by his tone of voice that she has used up the rest of his patience, as she heaves a resigned sigh and then turns around with a slight headshake, once more disappearing out the door. Alec just exchanges a commiserating glance with Jace who has by now wandered over to cheerfully sprawl out on the couch in his office, and then he goes right back to reading the report in front of him.

There are a couple minutes of silence in his office, and Alec actually makes it through the entire proposal in his hands.

But as soon as he sets it aside to reach for the next report to go through, Jace is speaking up, “Although, seriously, man. What _is_ going on with you? I mean, I completely agree with you about that stunt Sebastian pulled. But Izzy is also right. You _have_ been… distracted lately.”

Alec blinks, looks up at his parabatai.

The thing is, he knows Jace is right. Alec _has_ been somewhat distracted lately.

Not during missions or meetings or patrols, of course. But whenever he has a chance to relax even a little, his mind tends to immediately drift off to about three weeks ago and that night he spend talking to the breathtakingly gorgeous Downworlder he met at the bar. And, ridiculously enough, he hasn’t been able to get Magnus’ off his mind for more than a couple hours at a time ever since.

Alec glances at Jace, who is still watching him, clearly waiting him out.

It's not actually that surprising that Jace might have noticed his recent pre-occupation. Alec would know, seeing as he feels it every time something distracts Jace, whether it be something serious or just the newest pretty face his parabatai is chasing after. Thus is the power of the parabatai bond.

And, honestly, Alec has also been kind of dying to talk to someone about Magnus, the Downworlder who managed to completely turn his head before they even exchanged names, Alec's fascination with him turning into a full-blown crush just within those two hours they actually talked to each other.

So, he sighs, leans back in his seat. “I met someone,” he finally comes out with.

Jace blinks, eyes widening slightly in obvious surprise as he sits up abruptly from his previous sprawl on the couch. “When?” he asks incredulously. Then, “ _Who_?”

Alec glances at him, “You remember last time you and Izzy dragged me along to one of your ‘nights out’?”

Jace blinks at him, clearly waiting for him to elaborate. Alec just shrugs, lets him draw his own conclusions.

“Alec,” his parabatai finally says, starting to look rather unimpressed now. “That was _weeks_ ago.”

“Almost three to be exact,” Alec nods in casual confirmation.

“And I'm only hearing about it now, _why_ exactly?”

“Because," Alec starts. "I only talked to him that one night and then he had to leave to take care of something or other and I haven't heard from him since." He pauses. Then decides to add on the conclusions he came up with while trying to figure out where Magnus could have gone. "I think he might actually be off-realm, because he is now unreachable and warned me he will be for a while.”

Jace blinks again, clearly resolving himself to first figuring out the details before he continues hassling him for keeping this to himself for so long as he asks, “A Downworlder then, I assume?”

“Hm,” Alec hums in agreement. “We just talked a bit, but it’s been three weeks and I haven’t been able to get him out of my head.” He doesn't really want to go into any more detail than that and he purposely doesn't mention the fact that they never actually exchanged numbers, that Alec is kind just banking on the fact that he had told Magnus his - rather recognizable - last name, so if the man really does want to find him once he gets back from whatever is keeping him away right now, he should be able to figure out a way to contact Alec.

“Alright…” Jace says. "I mean, good for you and all." Then, he raises an eyebrow at him. “But, seriously, if you told Izzy about it, she’d promptly stop bugging you about everything else in her excitement.”

“Exactly,” Alec agrees. “She’ll be delighted and then she’ll want to know every single tiny detail. And once she _does_ , she’ll then promptly want to talk about it, nitpicking at it all. And I already do enough of that on my own, thank you very much.”

“Ah,” Jace winces in agreement, once more letting himself fall back to sprawl out on the couch. “That she would,” he nods. A pause. “Alright then. Mum’s the word. Though I do expect to be kept in the loop from now on.”

There is an open grin on Jace's face now and Alec feels his lips quirk into a smile at the easy acceptance from his brother.

Well, there is a reason why they are parabatai.

* * *

Magnus leans back on his father’s throne with a sigh.

He is bored out of his damn mind.

The only entertainment down here beyond making sure that no one conquers Edom is reading his father’s admittedly rather impressive book collection. And Magnus might be quite the fan of reading, but it’s been _ten damn years_ of being stuck down here. Even he has his limits.

Then, something shudders across his awareness, making him sit up slightly in his seat. It's that part of himself that connects him to this entire dimension, lets him know about everything that is going on in the realm under his command. Like, for example, someone stepping through a portal leading from earth to Edom.

Magnus grins.

Seems he’s having visitors.

As expected, barely a few minutes later, the sound of voices is growing closer, rather familiar bickering at that.

Then, two people stepping through the – non-existent – door to Asmodeus’ throne room. “Magnus,” Ragnor greets as soon as he sees him, smile small but bright as always, as Dot waves a cheerful, “Hello,” from beside him.

“Hello,” Magnus is already grinning, moving forward to pull both of them into a hug. “What a lovely surprise.”

“Well, it’s been a couple of weeks since your last visit,” Dot says. "So, we thought we'd stop by."

“Even if it means we have to endure this particular place for any length of time,” Ragnor adds on as he observes the room around them with a slightly curled lip, as much of a fan of Asmodeus’ interior design choices as Magnus himself.

His friends actually come to visit him in Edom fairly regularly, have done so ever since the first time Magnus himself ventured topside about six years ago, once he was certain his hold on Edom was strong enough that he could afford to leave for at least a couple of hours, at least wanting to let his friends know that he was in fact still very much alive and just stuck down in Edom for the time being. And ever since, they've been coming to visit at least once or twice in those several-months long stretches Magnus himself is stuck down here.

Thank magic for inter-realm portals and the fact that Ragnor at least is powerful enough to cast them.

His little cabbage either shows up alone on these visits or with company like today, usually at least Cat, Dot, or Raphael tagging along with him. Strangely enough, with them being so dedicated to visiting him here, he's been seeing his friends more often while stuck down in Edom than he used to while they had all still been living up on earth. It's actually his absolute favorite thing to come out of the entire mess with the Coalescence.

“Cat wanted to come as well but one of your warlocks botched a ritual, so she had to stay behind and prevent that particular mini-apocalypse,” Ragnor adds on. “You know, since someone has to run your city while you are lazing about down here.”

Magnus quirks a grin at his oldest friend.

Ragnor and Cat took on the responsibility of New York’s High Warlock position after he disappeared, sharing it between the two of them in the direct aftermath of the Coalescence simply trying to keep order. But they never quite gave it up again. It may be unusual for two warlocks to share the position of High Warlock anywhere, and they'd likely have been challanged for the position a long time ago. If it weren't for the fact that everyone else is apparently far too scared to make a bid for the position, too afraid of what might happen if Magnus were to ever return to earth, only to find some interloper in his spot.

Because, apparently, Magnus is a legend these days, his name only ever spoken in reverence throughout the Shadowworld.

He actually has his suspicions that his little cabbage might have something to do with that, might have been purposely stirring the pot a little, stoking any rumors surrounding the legend of Magnus Bane, apparently delighting in turning his name into something that is only ever spoken in awed whispers. And he is also fairly certain that Cat likely helped in that subtle but-oh-so-effective way of hers.

And he knows it's about his friends' conviction that he deserves some sort of recognition for what he is currently doing by staying in Edom, just to keep earth safe.

Although, he thinks they might have taken it a little far considering his current fame is apparently right up there with Jonathan Shadowhunter _himself_. Which is just absolutely ludicrous in Magnus' opinion.

It's gotten to the point where Magnus doesn't even have to bother with changing his appearance whenever he visits earth anymore, tends to just cast a slight muddling glamor over himself to make people a little less likely to notice his resemblance to one Magnus Bane in case he does ever run into someone from the Shadowworld, despite his tendency to stick to the mundane side of New York whenever he goes to visit.

Like he did six weeks ago when he decided to spend a night out at a mundane nightclub. The club where he had met Alexander, the adorable Shadowhunter who still occupies quite a bit of Magnus' waking - and sleeping - thoughts. Not that Magnus has even bothered to try changing that particular imagery of his more recent daydreams. Quite to the contrary.

He just really hopes that Alexander didn't take being left at the club with only a note to say goodbye too badly, that he realized that Magnus really didn't have a choice about leaving so suddenly. Because Magnus absolutely intends to ask him out on an actual date the moment he sets foot on earth again, has actually already made rather detailed plans in his head for said date. But, excuse him for spending that much thought on a date he might never actually get, all the while being stuck down here and unable to do anything about it. The uncertainty of whether Alexander will even want to meet him again may admittedly be kind of killing Magnus, but seeing the lovely Shadowhunter again is still his absolute favorite go-to daydream ever since Belphegor's attack pulled him back here...

But the point he was trying to make is, as long as he avoids making himself too recognizable - by avoiding things like his rather recognizable hairstyle, makeup, or some of the jewelry that people associate with him personally, and he _definitely_ takes care to never let anyone see his warlock mark - no one is ever going to suspect him to actually be the Magnus Bane of legend.

Because his friends made it so.

And Magnus honestly doesn't think he deserves that sort of recognition for what he is doing.

Sure, the only two states of existence in Edom are being bored out of his mind or fighting for his life. And he absolutely hates the endless waging of war between the different realms of hell. But other than that he doesn't think what he's doing is really all that special. He is his father's heir. There had been no one else to take his current role.

Still, Cat and Ragnor rather clearly disagree with him on that.

So much so that aside from their cheerful abuse of the Shadowworld's rumor mill in his name, they are also making absolutely sure that - once Magnus is finally able to return to earth permanently - his old life, his old position of Brooklyn's High Warlock, even his old client base, will still be there waiting for him just as he left it ten years ago.

Because that's the kind of friends he has.

And, by magic, does he adore them for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drama, a few glimpses into both their lives, some more worldbuilding on both ends. And next chapter will have them meeting again and give them a bit more time to talk.
> 
> As for the demon lore in this, since I haven’t read the TMI books I don’t actually know what canon has to say about any of it beyond what google told me. But since some of what I found on that weirdly enough seems to go directly against the actual existing lore around angels and demons, I promptly decided to cheerfully ignore it all and use this chance to build my own world for this 'verse instead. But feel free to point out any inconsistencies with canon to me and I'll try my best to make things fit!
> 
> Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos!


End file.
